


Hadrian's Year Schedules

by hanflyingsolo



Series: The Perceptiveness of a Snake [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanflyingsolo/pseuds/hanflyingsolo
Summary: Hadrian's school schedules. Will be updated when each year is introduced.
Series: The Perceptiveness of a Snake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hadrian's Year Schedules

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is where I am going to put all of Hadrian's school schedules. I am a visual learner so this helps me understand it much better and I figured I might as well upload it so you all can view it too!  
> R-Ravenclaw  
> H-Hufflepuff  
> G-Gryffindor  
> These are to show what other House the Slytherins are with that period.
> 
> Love y'all!  
> hanflyingsolo

YEAR 1

| 

Monday

| 

Tuesday

| 

Wednesday

| 

Thursday

| 

Friday  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
9am-10:15am

| 

Charms(R)

| 

Herbology(H)

| 

Charms(R)

| 

Free Period(R)

| 

Herbology(H)  
  
10:30am-11:45am

| 

HoM(R)

| 

Herbology(H)

| 

Charms(R)

| 

HoM(R)

| 

Free Period(H)  
  
Noon-1:15pm

| 

LUNCH

| 

LUNCH

| 

LUNCH

| 

LUNCH

| 

LUNCH  
  
1:30pm-2:45pm

| 

Free Period(G)

| 

Defense(G)

| 

Transfiguration(H)

| 

Transfiguration(H)

| 

Potions(G)  
  
3pm-4:15pm

| 

Potions(G)

| 

Defense(G)

| 

HoM(R)

| 

Transfiguration(H)

| 

Potions(G)  
  
10:00pm-midnight

| 

N/A

| 

N/A

| 

Astronomy(All)

| 

N/A

| 

N/A  
  
*Flying lessons will take place in about 2 weeks time. It will be with the Gyffindors after Defense on Tuesday afternoon.*

#Hadrian Potter to report for Health Checkup after supper on Tuesday evening.#

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Orari dell'anno di Adriano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481102) by [Nightshade_12341](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_12341/pseuds/Nightshade_12341)




End file.
